


Primavera en Madrid

by Max_Grooves



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV), albalia, ot - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Grooves/pseuds/Max_Grooves
Summary: Una nueva vecina se muda a la comunidad de vecinos donde vive Alba en medio de una pandemia mundial porque yo estoy muy aburrido y no tengo absolutamente nada mejor que hacer.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Primavera en Madrid

Madrid, España. Marzo de 2020, Período de cuarentena por el coronavirus. Queda prohibido salir a la calle en caso de que no sea extremadamente necesario. Se hará provisto de guantes y mascarilla y en el caso de no presentar síntomas. Se entrará a las tiendas de primera necesidad (supermercados y farmacias) respetando un orden y un aforo máximo. La OMS aconseja limitar el contacto físico y no recibir visitas.

A cualquier persona en sus cabales esto le parecería una tragedia. Una pandemia a nivel mundial asediando la capital y recluyendo a toda la población en sus casas durante quince días o más. 

Pero todos sabemos que los artistas nunca han sido personas muy cuerdas, así que estas leyes a ellos no se les aplican. Al menos, eso decía Alba Reche.  
La cuarentena no había cambiado demasiado su rutina. Cierto es que no tenía clases como tal, pero sí un plan de estudio que seguía a rajatabla, con sus descansos y todo. Tenía pocas asignaturas teóricas y muchos trabajos en curso, así que la mayoría del tiempo lo pasaba con una mascarilla puesta, no por el coronavirus, si no por el olor del aguarrás. Que si lo usas en una clase enorme, pues no pega tanto, pero su pisito no era ni la mitad de grande, y mucho menos aquel cuartucho que usaba las veces de estudio y de cuarto de invitados, dependiendo de si su madre y hermana decidían escaparse unos días, o de si algún colega iba muy pedo.

Ahora se afanaba, en esta misma habitación que os digo, sobre un lienzo a medio preparar. Tenía entre sus manos un tríptico, del que sólo le quedaba la última parte y barnizarlo, y que presentaría tras la cuarentena, o sea que a saber cuándo. Pero bueno, cuanto antes se lo quitase del medio, más tiempo tendría para hacer lo que más le gustaba: seguir pintando.

Ella, artista.

Y os estaréis preguntando que cómo coño se puede permitir una estudiante de BBAA (que efectivamente es roja, feminista y perro flauta, como a los fachitas les gusta decir) un piso en Madrid para ella sola. Pues porque las abuelas, esas maravillosas personas que pensamos que siempre estarán ahí y que cuando se van dejan vacíos los domingos en familia, son unas inversoras natas, y la de Alba les había dejado en herencia aquel apartamentito medio amueblado, para que dispusieran de él como mejor les conviniese.  
Volvamos a lo nuestro, que me desvío.

Entre pinceles, trapos, una bata llena de manchurrones y algo de aguafuerte, Alba Reche, una de nuestras protagonistas, daba riendas a su creatividad. Había tirado de inspiración propia, mezclada con la inspiración que las obras de Francis Bacon le producían. “Paquito Tocino” como decía el profesor, y sus figuras retorcidas, distorsionadas. Sus series y trípticos, sus retratos. ¿A quién no podría inspirarle un retrato siniestro del Papa? Pues a ella, a quién si no.

Llevaba ya unos meses viviendo en Madrid –desde septiembre, para ser exactos –y la acogida que había tenido tanto en clase como en su comunidad de vecinos era asombrosa. Compartía ideales y sueños con muchos de sus compañeros, también cañas y alguna que otra tapa –si encontraban algún lugar donde se ofertasen, claro –, muchas fiestas y un número inexacto y creciente de chupitos y copas variados. 

Pasando al tema de la comunidad de vecinos, era un lugar ameno y familiar, con muchos –a veces demasiados –niños. Algunas familias contaban entre sus filas con los ya mencionados abuelos, santos bajados del cielo que se hacían cargo de los pequeños demonios mellados que pululaban por las zonas comunes y jardines de cuando en cuando, y cuyos padres, muchos de los cuales seguían teniendo que ir a trabajar, no daban abasto para cuidar. Que cuatro ojos siempre ven mejor que dos, y por eso llevo yo gafas, coño.  
Alba misma se había ofrecido a cuidarlos de forma gratuita en caso de extrema necesidad, a lo que todos le habían dado las gracias encarecidamente, pero sus servicios no habían sido requeridos aún, por lo que se pasaba las mañanas pintando y las tardes haciendo maratón de alguna serie en su portátil. O limpiando el arenero del gato para tener excusa y bajar la basura, que no tener perro no la iba a detener a la hora de fabricar excusas con las que ir a la calle.

La alarma de su móvil le dijo que era hora de comer, y que su mañana productiva había llegado a su fin. Hora de ser un despojo humano y cambiar la bata por el pijama de abuela, cocinar escuchando lo nuevo del conejo malo y fumarse un cigarrito post comida en el balcón, que el aire fresco viene maravilloso tras una intoxicación respiratoria con aguarrás.   
Se puso el plato sobre el vientre, repanchingada en el sofá y dando gracias al francés al que se le ocurrió freír patatas por primera vez y a la entidad que tuvo la genial idea del ali oli vegano. “Que Dios les bendiga” pensó, mirando al techo y levantando el tenedor antes de llevárselo a la boca. En la tele daban un programa sobre reformas al que se había acabado enganchado. Era divertido ver cómo Hillary la iba cagando con el presupuesto, una metáfora más de la vida misma, vamos. Picas en busca de algo mejor y te saltan desgracias, como el amianto de los huevos. Pues con el coronavirus igual.

Queen, su gata, se estiró en la otra punta del sofá. Era de esos en forma de L, chaise lounge según su madre, así que cabían las dos de sobra, más todos los cojines y mantitas que a Alba le gustaba acumular para enroscarse los días de tormenta y parecer un hámster hibernando: carrillos llenos de comida rica y la apariencia de una pelota peluda y suave.  
De no ser porque rondaban los 25 grados, eso habría sucedido tras lavar los platos, pero como el calor y Alba Reche no eran amigos, y las ganas de fumar –algo que Alba juraba que estaba dejando, antes de la cuarentena, claro –podían más que la morriña post almuerzo, gata y dueña se aventuraron al pequeño balcón del comedor, en el que cabían dos sillitas y una mini mesa sobre la que poner el cenicero. Allí, al sol, Alba se sintió mejor que nunca. Le faltaba, eso sí, una cervecita, y la apuntó en su lista mental de cosas no imprescindibles que comprar en su futuro viaje al Mercadona, cuando se le acabase lo necesario para comer o la comida de la gata, lo que fuese antes.  
Los parques del interior de la urbanización y la piscina estaban, sorprendentemente, vacíos. Alba se alegró de que todos sus vecinos respetasen la cuarentena, porque no le apetecía discutirse con ningún abuelito o algún “entitled parent”, formalmente apodados como “Karens” por la comunidad angloparlante. En general, prefería evitar las discusiones.

Incluso así a lo lejos, el agua de la piscina se le antojó un pecado capital, uno que en el fondo se moría por cometer. Hacía solecito, algo de calor y nada de rasca, y se imaginó sentaba en el bordillo, leyendo un buen libro y con los pies en el agua, con el bikini nuevo que su madre le regaló el año pasado, cogiendo un bronceado que modificase su color pálido mortuorio habitual. Maldijo un poco al coronavirus y se prometió una tarde así, que para algo tenía llaves del recinto, por mucho que las normas dijeran que la piscina no se abría hasta junio. 

Que no es lo mismo que el presidente de la comunidad, un intento de Juan Cuesta, te dijese que no puedes bañarte, a que viniera la policía a gritarte con drones y megáfonos que te vayas a tu puta casa. Lo segundo da más vergüenza. 

-Chist, ¿tú no decías que lo ibas a dejar, cabrona? –la sobresaltó una voz, haciendo que se le cayera ceniza por toda la mesa.

-¡Coño María, hija de puta! –exclamó, no muy alto, por si acaso hubiera algún crío asomado. - Para qué tenemos el grupo, ¿eh? ¿Para que tú me des a mí estos sustos? Avisa leches, que era gratis la última vez que miré.

María puso los ojos en blanco y su sonrisa estelar, desenfundando un piti que se echó también a la boca, acompañando a su amiga.

-Anda ya, si tampoco ha sido para tanto. Además, así fortaleces el corazón, ya me darás las gracias cuando evites los infartos.

-Infartos los que me vas a causar tú, cabrona. Qué, ¿ya os habéis cansado de atormentar a los vecinos de al lado o cómo va la cosa? –preguntó, riéndose.

María y Alba se conocieron cuando ella llegó. Era, junto con Julia y Sabela, una de las pocas personas de su edad que vivían allí, y las cuatro habían forjado una estrecha amistad. Hacían fiestas, sábados temáticos y algún que otro conciertillo improvisado. Sobretodo Julia, que tocaba la guitarra que daba gusto. La susodicha vivía con su “amiga” Sabela, que todos sabían a la perfección que era su novia, pero si a ellas les gustaba así, se servía así. No les iban a llevar la contraria, a pesar de los labios hinchados y las miradas indiscretas.

-Ea, que te pensarás tú que las amiguitas no se están follando como si se fuese a acabar el mundo. Nos ponemos de acuerdo para no molestarnos, rubia.  
Alba, entre risas, fingió una arcada.

-Vamos, que estás hasta el chocho de estar encerrada y no tenías mejor excusa para asomarte al balcón, ¿no?

-Para ser de artes eres muy listilla tú, ¿no? A ver si en el departamento de policía te dan un puesto de investigadora estrella –bromeó la otra, apoyándose en la barandilla y dejando salir el humo del tabaco. –Pues sí hija, una necesita fiesta, aire, paseítos. Que voy a dejar seco a Pablo o a romper alguna tabla del somier y no está la economía como pa’ eso, ¿me entiendes?

-Te entiendo, te entiendo.

María era barista en uno de los locales de fuera de la urbanización. Alba echaba algunos turnos los fines de semana, para costear gastos extra y de paso salvarle el culo a su amiga, que los domingos aquello parecía un hervidero. Todas las familias aprovechaban la proximidad de los bares para salir a tomar algo, y como conocían a los dueños, era premio doble. Por desgracia, debido a la cuarentena, el garito había cerrado sus puertas hasta nuevo aviso, dejando a María sin ingresos. Pablo, su novio, era de Murcia, y había venido a Madrid a pasar unos días, con la mala suerte de quedarse atrapado en la ciudad en plena pandemia. Mala suerte entre comillas, claro, porque Alba estaba segura de que se estaban hinchando a frungir. 

-¿Tú qué tal? ¿Cómo llevas los cuadritos?

-Pues bien, la verdad. He empezado el boceto de uno y luego supongo que abriré algunos encargos o pondré algunos a la venta, que con la cuarentena y el bar cerrado a poco más aspiro. Supongo que la galería de tu colega la han cerrado también, ¿no?

-Sep –contestó María, dando una calada larga. Fumaba sin prisa, hastiada del encierro, preguntándose si aparecerían Julia y Sabela para alargar el palique. –Todo chapado, el transporte público tampoco es muy seguro, y encima los pitufos multando a diestro y siniestro. Una mierda, vamos.

Alba también dio una calada, dejando que las palabras de María se filtrasen por sus oídos. Dejó salir el aire, exasperada. Le habría venido muy bien exponer en la galería, la verdad. Sus ingresos mensuales lo agradecerían mucho.

-Mira que a mí la rutina no me la está cambiando mucho, pero joder con el puto coronavirus tía –se quejó. Queen dormitaba hecha un ovillo sobre el cojín gastado de una de las sillas. Echó la colilla al cenicero y se acomodó, disfrutando del tiempo en el exterior.

-Es lo que nos ha tocado, chata. Por cierto, ¿sabes que tienes vecinos nuevos? –sonrió, pícara. Alba se incorporó, curiosa. Normalmente, ignoraba los cotilleos, pero el aburrimiento la tentaba demasiado, sacando a la luz sus peores defectos. –Huy, huy Reche, que no estás atenta.

-Venga a ver, ilumíname –cedió, haciéndole el gusto a la otra.

-Por lo pronto, dos morenas. Una muy simpática, Marta creo que se llama. La otra más seca que el humo y la mojama, todo lo tiene. Llevaba una guitarra así que lo mismo nuestra Julita tiene competencia. Físicamente se parecen, Marta y la otra esta digo, lo mismo son hermanas o qué sé yo, pero vamos, en la personalidad son noche y día. O igual –sonrió, moviendo las cejas –tenemos otro bollodrama aquí en heterolandia. Quién sabe. Bueno, qué coño, tú sabes. ¿Has escuchado ruiditos?

-Mari, tía, que viven aquí al lado, a ver si te van a oír –se apresuró a decir Alba, con los ojos muy abiertos. –No, no he oído nada, pero si lo oigo tampoco lo voy a ir contando. Pobrecitas, tía.

-Pobrecita yo, que no tengo historias lesbo románticas con las que entretenerme, qué coño. Y encima seguro que tú te estás enterando de to lo que pasa y no me cuentas nada. No merezco, Reche, no merezco –fingió, llevándose una mano a la frente.

-Anda, tira para adentro que se te va a enfriar Pablo –la echó Alba, dispuesta a volver a sumergirse en el hogar de la familia Smith, que necesitaban remodelar el sótano, añadir una habitación nueva y mejorar su cocina, y que por ahora estaban consiguiendo cantidades industriales de amianto y un total de 0 permisos para reformar.

-Qué simpática eres, amistosa, amable, dulce…. –ironizó, haciéndole burla. –Anda, bombón, no te quedes mucho al sol que te derrites. Nos vemos esta noche, pa las palmitas.  
-Perfe. Si queréis conciertito luego avisad por el grupo, a ver si Julia se saca la guitarra o algo.

-Me renta, la verdad. Ea nena, nos vemos a las diez.

María regresó al interior de su piso y cerró la ventana tras de sí, abandonando a Alba con la incógnita de quiénes serían esas nuevas vecinas, y si las vería salir a aplaudir aquella noche. Quizá fueran majas y así podrían invitarlas a tocar la guitarra también, visto que tenían una. “Todo lo que sea hacer amigos, bienvenido sea” concedió, tumbándose en el sofá.

Se miró en el reflejo del móvil, apuntando mentalmente comprar decolorante para hacerse las raíces del pelo, y encendió la pantalla para ver la hora. Las cuatro y cuarto. Ideal, le daba tiempo a echarse la siesta un rato. Se felicitó mentalmente por cortar la conversación con la Mari tan pronto y de una forma tan limpia, lista para echar una cabezadita en el sofá, con su gato sobre el pecho, el volumen de la tele bien bajito y el sol tocándole la carita con cariño. En la gloria que estaba, sí señor, y así mismo se durmió, con la babilla colgando, un cojín entre las piernas y el moño medio deshecho, como si en vez de martes por la tarde fuese domingo, como si no hubiera una pandemia pululando por allí y castigando al planeta. Así, igual de tranquila que ahora las aguas de Venecia, igual de bonita.

Queen la despertó sobre las seis, cansada de esperar a la merienda. No puede decirse que Alba se lo agradeciese los primeros cinco minutos, porque maldijo hasta en idiomas que no conocía, pero sí lo hizo al mirar la hora. Tenía margen suficiente como para servirle una lata de comida húmeda a la reina de la casa –nunca un nombre fue más oportuno –, trabajar en un par de proyectos personales que llevaban demasiado tiempo desatendidos y darse una buena ducha justo para antes de hacer la cena y salir a la ronda de aplausos diaria que se llevaba a cabo en la urbanización, y según las noticias en las redes sociales, en toda España.

Sirvió la latita en el cuenco de Queen, asegurándose de templarla un poco en el microondas, al que luego le pasó una bayeta húmeda. Creedme, si no tenéis gato, el olor de la comida húmeda recalentada es una mierda, y nuestros felinos amigos unos pequeños tiranos más delicados que un bonsái. Se volvió a poner la misma bata, a la que después de tres días de cuarentena ya le iba haciendo falta un paseo por el tambor de la lavadora, y se arremangó bien, preparada para afrontar el reto que la serie que pretendía exponer le presentaba.

Estaba basada en el placer femenino, más allá del porno y de todo aquel mundo de hombres. El falocentrismo, como a Alba le gustaba llamarlo, no tenía cabida entre aquellos lienzos. Usaría técnica mixta, y se había inspirado gracias a Egon Schiele y sus desnudos, con líneas orgánicas. Ese estilo tan expresionista, acompañados de su casi obsesión por el cuerpo humano, despertaron en Alba un interés creciente con el que se permitió experimentar. Porque si bien la obra de Schiele prometía acabar con todo convenio cultural y moral que la época presentase, muchas de sus obras eran casi más pornográficas que eróticas. Y eso no es lo que Alba buscaba.

Ella quería algo natural, algo en lo que, cuando una mujer, con los genitales que sea, viera la obra, se sintiera representada, comprendida. No quería porno, ni escenas forzadas, sacadas de cualquier película exhibida en PornHub, hecha, dirigida y perpetrada por hombres y para hombres. No, no. Quería algo suyo, algo para ella y para todas sus compañeras. Y, como no lo encontró, se dispuso a hacerlo por sí misma.

Estaba sólo empezando. Un boceto aquí, otra allá. Prueba y ensayo. Le daba por sacar el óleo y ver cómo quedaría, las témperas, las ceras pastel, por hacer técnica mixta y experimentar. Lo que más tiempo le llevaría sería el ensayo, datar cada paso e idea que tenía en el diminuto cuaderno que llevaba consigo a todas partes y el que había acabado rellenando de postits con más ideas aún. Por supuesto, no todas se llevaban a cabo, ni llevaban a ningún puerto concreto. Algunas aún navegaban en el océano de su cabeza, desesperadas por atracar en el puerto adecuado, con la mercancía que debían. Otras hacían agua, y podía casi imaginar a unos pequeños marineros, con largos chubasqueros amarillos y botas de goma, achicando el agua como podían. A veces, otros barcos tenían que venir a salvarlos, porque no lo conseguían, y Alba era demasiado buena como para verlos morir sin hacer nada, así que integraba todo en otras ideas, repartiendo peso.

Una persona creativa, como ya he dicho antes, pero, ante todo, una artista, con las ideas de igualdad y justicia más descabelladas que nadie pudiera tener, pues eran sensatas en un mundo de locos.

Se tomaba en serio su tiempo para cultivarse. Era importante, fomentar cada día la creatividad, experimentar, dibujar, aunque fueran sólo líneas rectas, formas geométricas. Calentar la mano antes de empezar, entrenarla bien, enfriarse poco a poco. Las lesiones no eran ni poco frecuentes ni agradables en su mundillo, pero se podían prevenir. O, al menos, intentarlo.

Igual que con el coronavirus. Puedes prevenirlo, o al menos intentarlo, quedándote en tu casa en vez de irte de cervecitas con los inconscientes de tus amigos y no sólo pillarlo tú, sino que contagiárselo a alguien vulnerable y joderle la vida a esa persona, a su familia y amigos.

Por eso Alba Reche hacía cuarentena y cumplía casi que religiosamente con los avisos de la OMS y el gobierno, porque no quería cargarse a nadie por ser una irresponsable. Joder, si hasta había comprado sólo un paquete de rollos de papel, incluso si ahora probablemente se vendiese por hojitas y al precio de los puñeteros diamantes de sangre. Tenía unos principios, y estaba más que dispuesta a cumplirlos, a vivir por ellos y a morir siguiéndolos. Ella era así.

Intensa, como una buena taza de café oscuro. Amable, como el sol que te acaricia cuando te tumbas sobre el césped. Sus caricias se asimilaban a las de una madre; dulces, reconfortantes, cálidas. Su sonrisa era plácida, conciliadora. Esas que te alegran el día, la mañana y parte de la vida, que si vieras en medio del puto apocalipsis te pararías a observarla y pensarías “Joder, pues no está tan mal este puto día.” Ella, Alba Reche entera, era paz. Una calma que prometía no esconder tormentas, un remanso donde la vida, el mundo y las preocupaciones de desdibujaban. Y todos sus colegas lo sabían, y la apreciaban por ello, y la querían como a nadie.

Pero no por nada se dice que hay que temer a tres cosas concretas. La tormenta en el mar, las noches sin luna y… la ira de un hombre amable. Alba no era un hombre, pero era amable, y tenía una paciencia más amplia que el campo de fútbol de Oliver y Benji. Le salía solo.

Igual que las garras, si le tocabas los cojones. Porque puedes estirar hasta la goma más larga del mundo, la más resistente, la más bonita, la más blanda, que cuando se rompa, el latigazo te dolerá igual, y te hará no querer volver a por más. Y así funcionaba ella, como el cable de unos auriculares rotos. Tenías que saber dónde tocar para que saliera la música, y probablemente no lo haría de forma agradable.

Podría parecer un gatito, con aquellos ruiditos, la sonrisa y los ojos miel, casi dorados, pero debajo de toda esa piel lo que había es una leona, preparada para atacar si era necesario a quien le tocase de más los ovarios. Y se enorgullecía de no achantarse, de llevar ese orgullo colgado al pecho. No por nada su casa de Hogwarts, por mucho que al autor de esta historia le fastidia, era Gryffindor.

Volvamos a la historia, anda, que me habláis de Harry Potter y se me llevan los demonios.

Que ahí estaba Alba, afanada sobre los bocetos y pruebas, dejándose fluir como los afluentes de un río, arrastrando el sedimento y colocándolo donde debía estar, derramándose en las páginas y esparciéndose su creatividad por toda la sala, como un bote de tinta china que cae al suelo, como la sangre cuando te pegan un tiro. 

Certera, así quería ser. Como un disparo, como una bala que hiriese de muerte todos aquellos prejuicios de mierda, a toda aquella sociedad machista. Quería que su arte sirviera para crear la guillotina que haría rodar la cabeza de la monarquía por todo el empedrado de la plaza, que derramaría su sangre sin piedad.

Puso música, porque era con lo que se inspiraba, y se puso los cascos para silenciar al resto del mundo. Ahora mismo, la única voz que le interesaba oír era la de su musa particular, aquel ser escurridizo que vivía lanzándole ideas a la cabeza, poniéndole el postre en la boca hasta que se le hacía agua, sin dejarla dar el bocado. Pero oh, había llegado el momento del buffet libre, y Alba llevaba semanas con hambre.

Se enfrascó tanto en el trabajo que casi se le pasa la hora de ducharse, por lo que tuvo que desnudarse conforme corría de un lado a otro. La bata por un lado, los pantalones del pijama por otro, la camisa encima del sofá… Recolectó la ropa que había usado esa mañana, unos vaqueros claros con rotos en las rodillas y una camiseta de su ex que le venía grande pero que le quedaba de puta madre metida dentro de los pantalones y que pensaba amortizar, ya que él había sido un poco capullo al dejarla poco después de empezar la universidad.

No esperó ni al agua caliente, y soltó un gritito cuando el chorro de agua más fría que el culo de un reno en Laponia se despilfarró sobre ella, como si tuviera ganas de morderle la piel, de arrasar con ella. Las garras del frío la cogieron bien y la muchacha recapacitó, templando su prisa y la temperatura de su ducha. Hoy no se iba a lavar el pelo, que lo tenía limpio, pero sí que le gustaba dedicarse sus momentos de cuidados, y las duchas eran el ideal para probar el exfoliante que su madre le había regalado por San Valentín y el gel con olor a caramelo que compraba en unas de las tiendas de barrio y con el que se le hacía la boca agua. Olía acaramelo de nata y fresa al salir, y de haber sido ella otra persona, se habría comido hasta no dejar ni una miga.

Tristemente para nuestra protagonista, estaba sola y en cuarentena, como medio Twitter, así que le tocaba llevar a cabo la técnica del ajo y agua. Ajo-derse y agua-ntarse, que diría su abuela.

Se domó el pelo, que tras la siesta no parecía muy dispuesto a colaborar, y lo volvió a colocar en un moño ligeramente despeinado. El frasco de perfume le gritaba úsame, y aunque nadie fuese a olerla, se puso un poco, porque una tiene que oler bien incluso en el fin del mundo, y se armó de ganas para salir a aplaudir y vitorear con todos los vecinos.  
Diez minutos antes de la hora acordada, las diez de la noche, Alba Reche estaba en la terraza, fumándose un piti y mirando el móvil que había dejado durante tantas horas abandonado, con miles de mensajes catastrofistas que le daban ganas de lanzarlo al vacío de la urbanización, a ver si llegaba a la piscina. “Cacharro del demonio” lo maldijo, cansada de usarlo para comunicarse. Con lo bien que están unas cervecitas y unas aceitunas, las pipas en los bancos del parque, un botellón de viernes noche con sus litronas… Coño, que el ser humano era un animal social, no tecnológico. ¿Vosotros le habíais visto algún chip metido a la chiquilla? Pues ella tampoco se lo había visto.  
La Mari, reina y señora de todo el bloque, no tardó en hacer acto de presencia, portando a modo de demostración de poder un rollo de papel higiénico. Sabela y Julia se rieron desde su ventana, muy acarameladas ellas, hermanas, primas segundas, amigas amigas amigas, sus brazos derechos (fuera de la cama eh, que os veo, pillinas).

-¡Observadme, pueblerinas, tengo el objeto de vuestros deseos, de vuestros delirios y sueños! –chillaba la rubia mayor, haciéndolas reír a todas. –Un rollo de papel… para dominarlos a todos.

Alba se carcajeó con aquella risa suya tan escandalosa y característica, dejando caer alguna lagrimilla y sujetándose la tripa, a mandíbula batida, como hacía días que no reía. Sabela y Julia fingieron tocar trompetas imaginarias, anunciando la llegada de la reina de una forma tan solemne y poco seria que era difícil mantener la compostura.

Pablo, el novio de María y rehén de la capital, se asomó para comprobar lo que aquellas locas se traían entre manos, y cuando Julia se cansó de inventarse títulos –una lista digna de Daenerys Targaryen, todo hay que decirlo –agarró a dos manos el culo de su pareja y proclamó, seguro de lo que decía como un científico que acaba de ganar el Nobel:

-¡Y el culo de España, señoras y señores!

Todos los vecinos comenzaron a aplaudir en ese momento, haciendo más divertida aún la ocurrencia y casi logrando que nuestro grupo particular de colgadas se mease encima. Se recompusieron, por suerte, lo suficiente como para seguir con el solemne acto, aplaudir un poco y dejar de reírse como hienas a la mínima que se miraban. Un señor que paseaba un yorkshire se giró, confuso, quién sabe si pensando que todo aquel escándalo era para él, por salir a pasear a Pocholo en medio de toda la pandemia.

Plot twist, señor: no, no era por eso, pero se agradece.

La mayoría de las familias se volvieron al interior de sus pisos, no por tener ganas, sino por tener hijos a los que había que acostar y atender, y otros ignoraron a aquellos berreones demonios para permanecer unos minutos más en aquella desconexión parcial, echando un cigarrito y comentando lo mucho que echaban de menos el fútbol.  
Alba lo aprovechó para hablar con sus amigas, vigilando por el rabillo del ojo el balcón de sus vecinas, al que la Mari no paraba de señalar con la cabeza. Pero, si había alguien en casa, no pareció salir. Sabela, residente en uno de los hospitales, a medio derrumbar sobre su Julita, seguía la conversación a cachos. Y Julia, la gaditana con más salero del mundo, fotógrafa, cantautora y con la mejor receta para las puntillitas del mundo, sacaba pecho como presumiendo de su no-dentro-de-mucho futura esposa.  
La vida, a pesar de lo mucho que el coronavirus insistiera, seguía su curso. Porque, y esto lo ha aprendido el ser humano con el ensayo y error, el agua siempre encontraba un camino, siempre se habría paso. Por insistencia, por la fuerza, por desgaste, pero un camino. Y el agua, como os cuentan en los anuncios, es vida.

Es lo que nuestra protagonista supo aquella noche. La vida y el destino, por mucho que te opusieras, siempre encontrarían el camino. Pero no fue en aquel momento, y ahora vuelvo a la historia para contaros en cuál exactamente fue.

-Yo tengo muchas ganas de volver a trabajar –atajó Julia, con un suspiro. –El dinero me da un poco igual, porque a Sabela le van a dar extras y con eso aguantamos, pero es que me siento inútil, tantas horas en casa, tan poco que hacer… Si al menos esta pobre –se detuvo, para contemplar y besar la frente de su prometida –me diese algo que limpiar, pues mira, pero es que ya veis cómo va. Trabaja todo el día y llega tan hecha polvo que no roza ni la cama antes de caer roque. Si ayer casi se me duerme encima de los macarrones con tomate…

-Madre mía Julia, lo que tiene que estar pasando esa criatura… -comentó Alba, visiblemente preocupada por las ojeras que adivinaba bajo la trémula luz de los balconcitos, creciendo alrededor de los ojos de su amiga. Pronto iba a parecer que Julia le había dado un puñetazo en cada ojo, de lo moradas que estaban. Por supuesto, nada más lejos de la realidad.

-Ya tía… Es una putada, y todo por los putos recortes y por no actuar antes. Si están que no dan abasto, y dicen que todavía queda lo peor… Yo no quiero saber…

-Bueno, vale ya de catastrofismo que si quisiera verlo todo negro abriría los enlaces del WhatsApp con el negro de la polla grande, coño –zanjó la Mari, provocando otra oleada de risas. –Venga, quiero ánimos, la gasolina, purpurina, zorra de Bad Gyal… Sácate la guitarra Julita, que yo os bajo la cerveza con un cubito y una cuerda. ¡¡Terraceo que te veo!!

-Bua tía… Yo creo que paso, que mira cómo está Sabeliña… La voy a acostar y prepararle un par de tuppers para mañana –se excusó la gaditana, zarandeando un poco a su novia.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué…? Oh… Me he dormido… Perdón chicas. Os veo mañana, ¿vale? Buenas noches, os queremos mucho –se despidió, dejando que Julia la empujase con suavidad al interior de la vivienda.

-Buenas noches, rubias mías. Y Pablito –se despidió también Julia, bajando la persiana.

El aire de la noche se había vuelto frío, algo totalmente descortés por su parte, pues sus huéspedes, hartos del confinamiento, se estaban helando hasta las partes más nobles de sus anatomías.

-Venga Reche, tú sí te quedas ¿no? Un ratico aunque sea, que a Pablo se le va a caer la picha a este ritmo –suplicó la Mari, desesperada por abandonar aquellas cuatro paredes.

Alba suspiró y miró la hora. Las diez y veinte. Hoy iba a cenar arroz tres delicias del congelado, así que la cena no le llevaría mucho tiempo. Accedió.

-Va, un piti y me voy para adentro, que me tengo que hacer la cena.

-Guapo, te bajo una cervecita con el cubo mágico –sentenció la Mari, enviando al pobre Pablo a por el objeto más preciado que almacenaba en casa como si fuese una torre de oro: la cerveza. Alhambra 1925, un orgasmo para el paladar en aquel tiempo de sequía.

El cubo mágico no era sino un invento de la Mari para compartir bienes que, según ella, pasaban a formar parte del Estado y se debían compartir. El Estado, por supuesto, era el grupo de amigas, y los bienes consistían en bolsas de patatas fritas, chocolate, chocolatinas, chucherías y cigarros. En esta ocasión, era cerveza, pero el mecanismo era el mismo.  
El cubo tenía atada una cuerda larga, préstamo de Alba. La Mari, que vivía justo en el piso superior, dejaba bajar con suavidad, mimo y cariño, el cubo hasta el balcón de Alba, que indicaba con un tirón corto que podía volverlo a subir cuando hubiese o cargado la mercancía o tomado lo que aquel diminuto Estado comunista le ofrecía. Para ir a casa de Julia y Sabela, que vivían al lado de la Mari, la cuerda se lanzaría al otro extremo, y se ataría como en un sistema de poleas, cuyas turbinas eran las manos de las interesadas, que hacían navegar el cubo de un balcón a otro. Un sistema infalible que no hacía más que traerles –literalmente –alegrías, y gracias al cual Alba pudo degustar una cerveza bien fresquita mientras se fumaba un cigarro.

Casi igual que en una terracita de Malasaña.

-Joder colega, no sabía lo mucho que necesitaba una cerveza hasta que la he abierto –se regodeó Alba, acomodándose en las sillas de su balconcito. Queen la miraba desde el sofá como si estuviera loca, y es que el pequeño felino ya había tenido algo que ver con la cerveza, decretando que, definitivamente, no le gustaba ni el olor.  
Pero eso, ahora mismo, no tenía nada que ver con Alba, que le dio un buen trago al botellín y cerró los ojos como si se estuviera corriendo de gusto.

-Ya tía, yo no sabía lo mucho que me gustaba trabajar en el bar hasta que me he visto encerrada en mi casa. Es que los humanos somos así, ¿sabes? No sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos.

-Va Mari, no te hundas que eres la capitana del barquito, sin ti nos vamos todas a la mierda –la animó alba. Pablo había vuelto al interior, Dios sabe a qué. –Que tienes aquí al churri, tus cervecitas y tus cositas nena, tienes que pensar en positivo.

-Coño, si yo me alegro de que Pablo esté aquí, que llevamos siete años y cinco hemos vivido juntos y estos dos últimos se me hacen cuesta arriba, pero me gustaría salir de fiesta con él, morrearlo en el retiro, que me meta mano en los baños de algún garito de Chueca. No sé tía, salir, enseñarle Madrid. Estoy segura de que le fliparían las putas carpas mutantes del Retiro.

Ambas dejaron escapar una risa nasal. Sí, definitivamente, pasear de la mano por Madrid con la persona más especial de tu vida era algo que apetecía de sólo nombrarlo. La Mari ya tenía la mitad hecha, pues la persona de su vida estaría, probablemente, haciendo unas tapillas para comérselas viendo alguna serie juntos. Pero Alba no, y, siendo sinceros, no se imaginaba encontrando a esa persona nunca. Suspiró, intentando restarle importancia.

-Bueno, Reche, que me lías. ¿Han salido las vecinitas nuevas? –inquirió, levantando las cejas y señalando al balcón con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Qué va. Ni un movimiento, ni un alma. Lo mismo no se han enterado, o no les importa –atajó Alba, que intentaba aún sacudirse de encima la espinita aquella de la persona especial.

-Buah, pues vaya sosas. Tía, que van a cambiar la hora de los aplausos para los niños y lo van a poner a las ocho, ¿qué hago yo después? ¿Me voy a la cama con los Lunnis? Es que de verdad ya, que llevo tres días de cuarentena y me voy a volver loca –se quejó la Mari. Alba le dio una calada al cigarro, que se había empezado a consumir entre sus dedos.

-Va Mari, no seas exagerada anda. Mañana por la tarde nos salimos con Julita a tocar algo y cantar un ratillo, que seguro que te animas.

-Mira Reche a mí lo único que me animaría ahora mismo es un paseíto por el parque –bufó, molesta. Pablo la llamó desde el interior de la casa. –Tía, que me voy a cenar. Hablamos por el grupo, ¿va?

-Vale. Gracias por la cerveza, carinyet.

-A ti por la compañía, bombonazo.

Se despidieron con cariño y Alba tuvo a bien acabarse la bebida y el tabaco antes del volver al interior de su vivienda. Hizo la cena y la dejó enfriar un tanto en la encimera, conforme recogía y se volvía a poner el pijama. Separó ropa para poner una lavadora la mañana siguiente, revisó el arenero de Queen y la basura, esperando que hubieran crecido por arte de magia y fallando.

Cenó viendo La casa de papel. Estaba entretenida, aunque Tokio no le causaba demasiada simpatía. A ella le gustaba Nairobi, ya lo decía hasta Bad Bunny en su nuevo disco. Y con razón, porque era la puta ama.

Lavó los platos y los cubiertos rápidamente, como estoy acabando yo este capítulo porque son las cinco de la mañana y tengo un bebé, para poder seguir viendo los tejemanejes del Profesor, maldiciendo por lo bajo cada cabo suelto que se dejaba.

Se sirvió un bol de helado, el de tres chocolates que guardaba para cuando le bajase la regla. La pandemia mundial le pareció más urgente y un motivo más tocho de ansiedad, así que le pidió perdón a la Alba del futuro, esperando que dentro de dos semanas su otra yo la perdonase. Bueno, al menos no iba a pasar la cuarentena con la regla, ¿no? Algo bueno había que sacar de todo esto.

Una vez estuvo todo listo, se puso un refrito de Aquí no hay quien viva y dejó que el sopor se la llevase en el mismo sofá donde se había echado la siesta horas antes, con la persiana aún de par en par y la Luna bien alta en el cielo, velándola con una sonrisa.

El suave rasgar de una guitarra la despertó varias horas después. Miró el teléfono, confusa. Las dos de la madrugada. ¿Sería posible que no tuviera ningún mensaje ni llamada y que Julia y la Mari estuvieran de conciertito sin ella? Suspiró. El cristal del balcón se había empañado, gritándole que se quedase dentro, que el frío de fuera le congelaría hasta la sangre, pero a ella no le importó.

Se echó la mantita de pelo por los hombros, espantando a Queen en el proceso, y, frotándose los ojos, abrió el cristal.

¿Alguna vez os han dado un guantazo ahí, to fuerte? Se os queda la marca calentita un rato, a veces se te hincha la cara. Pues Alba creía que tenía fiebre de la tremenda hostia que le soltó la noche madrileña cuando abandonó la calidez y comodidad de su salón para asomarse a regañar a dos inexistentes amigas que debían estar la una follando y la otra durmiendo. 

Frunció el ceño, confusa, y el oído le dijo que la terraza que buscaba era la de su vecina. En silencio, se sentó a escuchar aquella melodía que le quería sonar, pero que no acababa de cuajarle del todo, embotada como estaba tras la siesta.

Lo hizo en el estribillo. Ahí se dio cuenta de qué canción era, descifrando las estrofas que aquella mágica voz le desvelaba en exclusiva, acompañándola con los vaivenes de las cuerdas de la guitarra. 

–Seconds from my heart  
A bullet from the dark  
Helpless, I surrender  
Shackled by your love  
Holding me like this  
With poison on your lips  
Only when it's over  
The silence hits so hard  
'Cause it was almost love, it was almost love  
It was almost love, it was almost love. –

Era una canción triste, cantada con tanta calma, con tanta paz, que parecía una meditada despedida, una para la que alguien, la cantante, llevaba años preparándose. A Alba la reconfortó y preocupó a partes iguales, pero siguió escuchando, porque en esos momentos mágicos en los que la realidad parece plegarse, creando un bolsillo donde el tiempo no corre y todo es posible, sabes que tienes que ser solemne, y que el destino, tan caprichoso como es, pondrá las palabras en tu boca cuando necesites soltarlas.  
Dejó que su nueva vecina, no sabía si Marta o Natalia, aunque, por la descripción que le había dado la Mari, intuía que la primera no iba a ser, acabase la canción, y distinguió fugazmente la luz de un mechero encendiéndose. Bueno era saber que podría compartir más momentos así, pues si era fumadora en algún momento habría de salir al balcón, y quizá pudiera cantar algo más, o aprovechar la oportunidad para presentarse. 

Pero no. El destino, que en ese momento Alba dudó que fuese muy perspicaz, se la encontró envuelta en una manta de pelito hasta casi las orejas, con un pijama de abuela y unas zapatillas rosas de “Grumpy Cat”, arrebujada sobre la silla, hechita un ovillo, y sólo tuvo a bien ponerle las siguientes palabras en la boca:

-Cantas muy bien.

Al otro lado de la terraza, la punta encendida del cigarro captó su atención, enfrentándola. Le pareció distinguir una sonrisilla pícara, pero lo mismo era el cansancio.

-Gracias, vecina.

Alba sonrió pero, en medio de toda aquella oscuridad, nadie se dio cuenta. El circulito rojo que delataba la posición de su vecina volvió a perderse, casi que como antes, y la hizo preguntarse cómo aquella persona podía encontrar, en la más densa noche, sus propias cuerdas, y cómo de aquellas manase música tan fina que ni siquiera molestaba. No le habría importado despertarse debido a las tenues melodías y dulce voz arrulladora que el destino le había puesto en bandeja, servido para consumo y disfrute inmediato.   
Tampoco lo pensó mucho. Se concentró en las canciones, en las letras. Quizá, se dijo, así podría conocer un pedacito de aquella alma extraña y solitaria, como ella misma, que desafiaba como podía lo convencional.

Incluso si los edificios estaban llenos de gente, si Madrid entero seguía en sus casas y a ellas las separaba una caída de varios metros y unas barandillas de metal, de alguna forma caprichosa y abstracta, Alba sintió que estaban solas, pero juntas.

Así son las madrugadas: un bolsillo espacio temporal en el que la soledad aprovecha para hincarte una lanza en el costado, hundírtela en la caja torácica, entre las costillas, y removerte cada órgano que tengas, calando tan profundo que temas sacártela de dentro y morir. Y Alba, estos días más que nunca, sentía que la lanza estaba a punto de partirla en dos.

Porque su familia estaba lejos, sus padres y su hermana, su abuela había fallecido hacía ya tres años; sus amigos confinados en sus propias casas, o habiéndose marchado de la ciudad. La Mari tenía a Pablo, y Julia y Sabela se tenían la una a la otra. Pero, ¿y ella qué?

Su persona especial, sí. Esa que no aparecía jamás, esa que no daba señales de vida. Esa a la cual se estaba cansando de esperar, con flores y bombones. Porque todo el mundo, y cuando digo todo el mundo quiero decir todos, sin excepción, esperamos a alguien. Esperamos que nos quiera, que nos busque. Porque siempre hay alguien ¿no?  
Alba Reche iba a su bola, o eso decía todo el mundo. Nada ni nadie podían atarla, a menos que ella quisiera dejarse. Así son los animales salvajes, libres, así era ella. La lealtad y el amor podrían hacerla permanecer, pero se iría cuando creyese conveniente, y no se dejaría doblegar por cadenas, cuerdas ni vallas. Se quedaría, si quería, y si no, se marcharía con la música a otra parte. Se le daba bien encajar los cambios.

Todo el mundo le decía que era valiente, resuelta, decidida e independiente. Que era suya y misteriosa, y que daban ganas de resolverla, de conocerla, porque por encima de todo eso, era un sol: cálido, amable, protector. Lo que nadie le había dicho nunca es que estaba bien tener miedo, y que la soledad es la patología más común que sufre el ser humano. Y quizá en aquellos momentos, eso es lo que más necesitaba.

Lloró. Lo hizo en silencio, porque le daba vergüenza. No porque llorar estuviera mal, sino porque le pareció estúpido el motivo. Aun así lo hizo. Lo dejó salir, porque el llanto sigue siendo vida, y como ya he dicho, la vida siempre se abre camino. Aunque tú no quieras.  
Las canciones tristes se sucedieron como las estaciones del año, una tras otra, encadenadas, casi fundidas. No había titubeo ni fallo alguno en aquella melodía, en aquellas palabras. Parecían un pequeño mantra, que hicieron a Alba preguntarse si aquel concierto que tan único parecía, no sería acaso un ritual diario.  
Sin embargo, sonó al fin una que no conocía. Le gustó, pero tras aquello sobrevino un silencio inmenso que, como si fuese un chaparrón, le calo hasta lo más profundo del alma. Como en la canción, ella también se preguntó que qué hacía allí, pero no dijo nada. Respiró, con los ojos hinchados y la respiración desordenada, pero llenó y vació los pulmones con éxito.

“Arde el mundo y yo te abrigo” había dicho. Quizá la vecina se sentía igual que ella. Quizá también le reconfortaba aquella extraña situación de estar solas, pero juntas. No lo sabía, y tampoco quiso preguntar.

La escuchó suspirar, pero no marcharse. El aire gélido nocturno le mordió las mejillas, sonrojadas de llorar, y bajo la manta y todas las estrellas del mundo, Alba se sintió infinitamente pequeña.

-Buenas noches, vecina –susurró, al otro lado, su compañera de viaje. Alba se giró, intentando atisbar, adivinar siquiera, una pincelada de sus rasgos. Sin éxito.

-Buenas noches –murmuró, poniéndose en pie.

Se fueron dentro, sin dejar de mirarse, hasta que varios metros de hormigón rompieron aquel hilo, y a Alba se le cayeron las más altas torres, y las más fuertes columnas. Lloró, aterrada, cansada, asustada. Lloró porque se sentía sola, porque se sentía chica, y porque aquellas canciones le habían vapuleado el alma como un guantazo de realidad, y a ella aún le dolía la metafórica nariz rota que me vais a permitir insertar –no le peguéis a Alba Reche u os mato, primer aviso –.  
Se echó sobre la cama, que ahora le venía grande, y acarició las sábanas frías. Quiso llorar otra vez, pero el sueño corrió a llevársela. A un sueño bonito, a un lugar mejor. A un balcón de una urbanización a las afueras de Madrid, con una extraña que tocaba la guitarra y que cantaba como si le curase el alma. Ahí, donde Alba aún no lo sabía, pero quería estar.


End file.
